


Potions and Pining

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ginny pining for Luna, Luna being oblvious, Pining, Potions Class, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Ginny loves to watch Luna in potions, Snape isn't as impressed with Luna's unconventional approach to his subject.





	Potions and Pining

Ginny enjoyed watching Luna working in potions. She refused to follow Snape's instructions instead making colourful mixtures that let off bouts of sweet smelling smoke. Ravenclaw house was probably off their heads about Luna's antics as every potions period their points seemed to disappear down the drain along with her rainbow potions. Miraculously she passed every test so some part of her did listen, that or she had a photographic memory shoved up beside her constant talk of nargles.

Some part of Ginny was jealous of Luna's blatant disregard for rules like she hid some kind of Gryffindor side of her personality behind a Ravenclaw mask. The other part worried that Luna would end up neck deep in trouble after Snape eventually snapped. Snape always let her off with a couple of points getting taken away or at worst a detention, he'd given up on properly teaching Luna in second year. Yet Snape could become exceptionally cruel in an instant. Ginny hoped it didn't happen when Luna was in the class.

Today's potion was purple with swirls of pink through it. It smelled like home-baking on a rainy day. Luna kept throwing in ingredients at what seemed like random, her hair swaying behind her in silken waves. Her robes had been discarded on her stool, she'd rolled up her shirt sleeves and her wand was tucked in behind her ears where a pair of radish earrings hung. The ways she worked was hypnotising. Ginny could've watched her all day. 

"Miss Lovegood, what is it you've produced today?" Snape drawled in his usual dry tone.  
Luna blinked twice before replying, "Something nice, Sir."  
Ginny snorted behind her, of course it was something nice. Merlin knows what it actually was.  
"Something funny, Miss Weasley?"  
Ginny's face straightened out, "Not at all, Sir." Her face betrayed her as her smile grew back from her resting expression.  
"Five points from Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor."

A few groans erupted from various mouths in the room. If a Slytherin had laughed all they'd get, at most, is a glare. Ginny was lucky he didn't deduct every point they'd earned since the start of the term. Class ended soon after. Luna stood outside the classroom and after Ginny walked out walked beside her, matching her steps exactly.

"Why'd you laugh?" She asked in her dreamy voice. Ginny felt as though she could sink into it like it was made of something soft, like a pillow made of clouds.  
"Um, I don't know, it was kinda funny,"   
"What was?" Luna's cluelessness was the tallest hurdle Ginny needed to jump over. What was funny? Huh, maybe the fact that you toss anything you like into a cauldron and when you're asked what it is you give the vaguest answer imaginable.   
"What you said to Snape, it's just most people wouldn't have the balls to say something like that. He's an asshole when he's in a good mood never mind his usual moody bitch routine."

Luna let out a soft laugh, one you'd expect to leave her lips. It's airy and delicate like it could belong to a Veela if Luna wasn't so beautifully odd. It made Ginny's knees go weak. Luna was so oblivious there was no way she could know what her words did to Ginny. Each syllable was like a single siren's song, drawing Ginny in too close before there was a pause and she forced herself to pull away.

The pair had gone silent. How do you reply to a girl you barely know calling Snape a moody bitch? Maybe Luna did know Ginny. In the same way Ginny knew Luna. From snippets in the great hall and classes. From seconds in the hallways and glances during quidditch games. 

"I think you're in my next class," Ginny said breaking the veil of quiet.  
"Yes, charms."

They stopped talking after that, words refused to form as they walked side by side to Flitwick's classroom. Ginny doubted she get anything else today, that she reached her Luna quota and she was owed no more. She wished that Luna tutored or was a part of some club she could join just to see her more often. Everytime they spoke it was like Ginny was reading another chapter of a book and when they stopped she was being cut off from the rest of the story, left craving an ending she could never read. 

Ginny's love for Luna was a desperate kind, one she was too nervous to fully indulge in. 


End file.
